1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window shade, and more particularly to a fastening device of the top rod of a window shade.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art fastening device of a top rod of a window shade is formed of a locating seat 11 and a pressing seat 21. The locating seat 11 has a top plate 12 which is provided with a plurality of hanging frame holes 13 and a recessed portion 14. The locating seat 11 further has a back plate 15 extending from the top plate 12 and having two guide rails 16, a long slot hole 17, and a locating piece 18 which is provided with a threaded hole 19. The pressing seat 21 is provided at the bottom thereof with a position confining piece 22 having a folded edge 23 and a support plate 24. The support plate 24 is provided with two slide edges 25. The support plate 24 is further provided at the center with a press piece 26 having a support hole 27. A bolt 28 is engaged with the threaded hole 19 of the locating piece 18 via the support hole 27 of the press piece 26. As the pressing seat 21 is joined with the locating seat 11, the top rod of the window shade is held in the recessed portion 14 of the locating seat 11. In the meantime, the wood strip 3 of the window shade 2 is confined by the position confining piece 22. The fastening device is apt to deform when the window shade 2 is pulled.
As shown in FIGS. 4-6, another prior art fastening device of a top rod of a window shade, is formed of a locating seat 31 and a pressing seat 41. The locating seat 31 has a top plate 32 which is provided with a plurality of hanging frame holes 33, two folded edges 34, and a protruded plate 35. The locating seat 31 further has a back plate 36 which is provided with a folding frame plate 38 having an inner slide slot 37, a long slot hole 39, and a threaded tube 40. The pressing seat 41 has a position confining piece 42 having a slide frame plate 43, and a support hole 44. A bolt 45 is engaged with the threaded tube 40 via the support hole 44. The top rod of the window shade 1 is supported by the protruded plate 35 of the locating seat 31. In the meantime, the wood strip 3 of the window shade 2 is confined by the position confining piece 42 of the pressing seat 41. The position confining piece 42 and the folding frame 38 are susceptible to deformation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fastening device of a top rod of a window shade, which is formed of a locating seat and a pressing seat. The locating seat is joined with the pressing seat to accommodate the top rods of window shades of various types.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.